


Obsession

by monomoify



Series: DMC [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monomoify/pseuds/monomoify
Summary: 尼禄非常痴迷但丁 但是但丁并不想带尼禄一起离开Fortuna
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641550
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> 一时激动把陈年老坑填上  
> 没有想象中的香  
> 不好吃还很矫情  
> 我也不知道我的脑子在想些什么

尼禄是被风吹醒的，如果说夹杂着海水特有的腥味呼啸而来的风都无法对抗他的困倦的话，那么再加上如同十只雷兽在周围嘶吼一样雷电交加的鬼天气，足以让他晕沉沉的脑子找回来一点理智。但他仍然不想睁开眼睛，感官逐渐回归的他感受到暴雨前的寒冷在侵蚀他暴露在外的皮肤，这让他下意识的用脸颊蹭了蹭怀中的热源。

织物与皮肤摩擦的触感非常好，考虑到它足够温暖的温度让尼禄觉得十分舒适，更不用说其上所沾染的气味完美的隔绝了海水的味道，对他来说更是一个加分项，那么从他的喉咙里会钻出两声满足的呼噜声也就不是什么奇怪的事了。尼禄最大程度的用鼻子捕捉并辨认这股令他迷恋的味道，大体应当是玫瑰的香气，浓郁的热情与张扬的性感充斥着他的鼻腔。但最吸引他的是隐匿在其中的那丝淡淡的硝烟味，清冷又危险，却也不失成熟的诱惑。

“醒了？”气味的主人似乎是察觉到尼禄不再均匀的呼吸节奏，轻佻的声音在尼禄听来有些闷，但是即使是他的脑子再不清醒，这个声音再怎样被干扰，尼禄都能认出它的主人——但丁。

“嗯···”尼禄终于决定从昏睡之中醒来，眼皮却过于沉重，挣扎了几次便索性再闭目养神一小会，但他一张口便发现自己的嗓子像是被火烧过一样疼痛，他觉得自己的声音小到几乎要被狂风撕碎了。

“在从港口回城区的路上，”但丁知道他想说什么，“我建议高烧患者少说点话，抓稳了，我们最好赶在这场雨开始下之前找到住的地方。”

尼禄疲惫不堪的睁开眼睛，等到视野清晰、思维回归之后，他才意识到自己正坐在但丁摩托车的后座，双手环抱着但丁的腰，头靠在他的肩膀上，而但丁那件醒目的红色大衣正披在自己身上，被自己背着的巨大的背包的带子固定着才没有被风吹掉。而尼禄也在这一瞬间认识到此时此刻他们的姿势有多么的亲密，这让他的脸瞬间变得通红，也顾不得但丁的劝告，松开双手想拉开这个让他几近崩溃的距离，却发现自己的手腕被某种东西锁在一起，哪怕是恶魔之手也不能在他全身酸软的情况下挣脱开来。

“嘿，忘了，你抓不抓紧没什么区别。”他感受到但丁在笑，肩膀小幅度的抖动着，声音也比之前更添几分愉悦：“别挣扎了kid，到地方我会给你解开的。”不加掩饰的笑声穿透了因速度的增长而更加猛烈的风声，尼禄小声抱怨着，打着被迫的旗号又趴回但丁的肩膀，贪婪的汲取着但丁的温度和气味，享受着对他来说几乎是偷来的时光。

雨终究还是下了起来，尼禄甩了甩被雨水打湿的头发，一部分飞溅的水珠找到了新的栖身之地——但丁的后颈，而但丁显然是能够分辨得出这些水的来源：“后座的小狗，把水甩到别人身上很不好。”

尼禄更加用力的甩了甩头作为回应，但这个动作对于一个高烧的人来说有些难以承受了，阵阵眩晕感就是对主人的证明，尼禄只好把头重新靠回但丁宽厚的肩膀。他觉得自己的脑子就像是被某种恶魔钻进去翻搅了一通似的，愈演愈烈的头晕和逐渐显露出狰狞獠牙的那只名为疼痛的恶魔正在一点一点将他的理智抽离，他需要一个可以转移注意力的目标，不需要治愈他，只要能保证他能留有一丝清明，至少，能让他在说话前过一遍大脑，防止说出什么让清醒的自己后悔的话。

温热的手掌带着湿凉的水气覆上了尼禄的头顶，看似粗鲁的揉了揉他湿漉漉的头顶，离开时还轻轻拍了两下，似是逗弄，又更像是安抚。和但丁外在气质不大相符的温柔的动作莫名的让尼禄的安了神，也让他无处安放的眼神聚了焦——是但丁的小臂。即使抛开他心底不为人知的感情，他也敢说，没有什么是比但丁更加性感的存在了。随着动作的改变而凸显的小臂外侧的肌肉线条充分展示了力量的张力，还有调皮的在上面滚动的水珠，亲吻着手臂上银白色的体毛，有几颗水珠不小心撞成了一团，汇成了一小股水流，在重力的作用和雨水的推动下缓缓流过他的皮肤。老天，他还看到了但丁小臂上隆起的青筋！他甚至觉得自己听到了那青色的、性感的血管之中流淌着的，属于但丁的血液沸腾的声音。不过更大的可能沸腾的不是但丁的血，而是尼禄好不容易积攒的自制力，被但丁的几个动作轻易的焚烧殆尽。

“但···丁···”尼禄仿佛被蛊惑了一样，控制不住这个名字从嘴角溜出来，嗓子的疼痛也阻挡不住他想要呼唤这个人的想法。视野开始变得模糊，只有但丁是清晰的，但丁的身影不需要眼睛灵敏的捕捉，但丁的一举一动不需要视线刻意的追随······

但丁但丁但丁

“···醒···马上就···尼···”

并不算柔软的床，带着劣质香薰气味的枕头，过分厚实的被子，尼禄再次醒来时就面对着这些令人糟心的事物。外面雨还在下着，雨滴拍打在玻璃窗上，狂乱的敲击的声音让尼禄十分烦躁——尤其是在他发现这间屋子里没有但丁之后——冰冷的空气带着厚重的潮意，压得尼禄几乎要喘不过气来。在几次强迫自己打起精神在那些混杂的气味中寻找但丁的味道无果之后，尼禄将身子重重的摔进床铺中，蜷着身子，像一只被遗弃的奶狗一般在被子里颤抖。

他还是被但丁留在了Fortuna。

这一认知摧垮了这个年轻的骑士，他用双手紧紧抱着自己的肩膀，可惜自己拥抱自己的方式并不能给他带来任何慰藉，只会让他觉得自己更加的孤立无援。

从敌人到救命恩人的身份转变的确是很容易令人沦陷，但是尼禄知道，不管是什么身份、什么立场，被但丁吸引对他来说是一件不可抗力的事情。他几乎是头脑一浑跑到但丁面前，也许是说请他留下来帮忙善后，也许是希望他能够在这里休息几天，当他回过神的时候但丁已经笑着揉了揉他的头发答应了。而在但丁留在Fortuna的这几天，尼禄努力克制自己不要表现的像一个情窦初开的小姑娘一样，他认为他表现得很好，和之前一样的出言不逊，和之前一样的单方面的大打出手。他也有尽力不去贪恋那些火辣的身体接触，不让自己过于露骨的视线被发现。他觉得这几天他和但丁相处的非常合拍，他们一起清理城市里的恶魔，一起躺在房顶吃披萨，一起在旅店里大声放着摇滚乐曲，他们甚至有一种两人已经相识多年一般的默契，而但丁时不时透露出的些许宠溺更是让他深夜里一遍又一遍的回味，在虚无的幻想中抚慰自己达到顶峰。

尼禄咬紧嘴唇，不让自己发出没出息的抽泣声。那些甜蜜到让他几乎以为两人已经交往已久的错觉中止在但丁决定离开的前夜。

那一天，他见到了蕾蒂和翠西，但丁的两个性感的同伴。他没有嫉妒的瞎想，他能感受到来自两位女士的善意和但丁无所谓的态度。两人来提醒但丁该回到事务所了，尼禄也因为翠西那句在海岛小镇上陪小情人不是个明智的选择而脸红。他用人类的手摸了摸鼻尖，听到但丁只是回答女士们他知道了，而并没有否认女士们给他的定位，尼禄的心脏高速运作，几乎用尽了生平的勇气当着另外三个人的面大声喊到：“我可以跟你们一起去！”换来的却是女士们耐人寻味的笑声和但丁的回绝。在女士们走后，他和但丁吵了很久，但丁坚决的一次又一次的拒绝彻底打碎了他的想象，也体现了他的那些“以为”是多么的可笑。但丁不是他能够绑的住的人，他随性潇洒到让尼禄根本抓不住他——也许说，这世界上根本没有任何东西可以拴住但丁的心——可他又无法摆脱被但丁吸引。这也是为什么第二天一早他背着装有武器和衣物的背包来到但丁的房门前发现但丁已经离开，不顾外面突如其来的暴雨，穿着单薄的棉质短袖在雨幕中奔跑。当他成功的赶在但丁踏上船只之前从背后紧紧的抱住了那个没有撑伞的红色身影之后，他的意识很快变得模糊起来，他能记得的最后一幕就是但丁转身搂住了他失去力气的支撑而软软跌落的身体，用着即使沾着雨水也依旧温暖的手掌拍了拍他的脸颊。

躲在被子里面哭泣放在平时绝对是让“成熟”的尼禄感到羞耻的事情，但是现在的他确实不知道除了哭泣还能干些什么。也许他可以自己去找但丁的事务所，一脚踢开事务所的大门，然后用恶魔之手把那个老男人的头拽到面前来，再狠狠的按进地板里，显然这种程度的攻击对那个恶劣的混蛋来说肯定被猫咬了一口没什么区别，但他会在但丁反应过来、收起他那副蠢兮兮的吃惊的表情之前跨坐在他的腰上——正如同他们初次见面那样——但是这次他会用全身的重量压制住但丁遮盖在大衣之下的线条漂亮的腰，用自己的双手将他的双手按在他的头顶。他发誓他要在但丁开口喊出那个轻佻称呼的时候，咬上他性感又该死的嘴唇，他的牙齿会狠狠的叼住但丁的下唇，直到那个老混蛋不能说出任何一句赶他走的话。血的气味开始在舌尖蔓延，而但丁也没有要发力挣扎的迹象，反倒是伸出舌头充满诱惑的舔了舔他自己的上嘴唇，缓慢的、挑逗的从嘴角开始，在唇峰停顿了很久，抬起下巴，轻轻的含住他的嘴唇，趁着他发愣，充满技巧的吮吸着、舔舐着。但丁的双手因他松了力道解放了出来，手指插进了他的发间，轻轻的抚摸着，而他顺势用肘部撑住了自己以维持两人的姿势。暧昧的水声充斥着整个大厅，他们相似的鼻尖相抵，低沉又火辣的吐息在那细小的空隙中交换，他在但丁的气味中缓缓闭上了双眼。

突然轰鸣的雷声让尼禄从幻想中惊醒，可是刚刚的画面又过于美好，他，在和但丁接吻，而且但丁是较为主动的那个。也许他自己去找但丁的时候，但丁就不会再否定自己、丢下自己了。

打定主意的尼禄掀开了被子，短暂的视线模糊过后他发现但丁正抱着胳膊靠在墙上，脸上挂着令人讨厌到想一拳打过去的笑容，浅蓝的眼睛带着难以掩饰的笑意在自己的脸和将自己裹成一团的被子上来回打转。当尼禄在往但丁的脸上来上一拳和把自己埋回被子间犹豫的时候，但丁笑着走近：“我可怜的小狗怎么躲在小窝里哭呢，”拉开床侧的椅子随意的坐了上去，“来让我看看。”说着把手放在尼禄的头顶。

“滚开！”尼禄甩了甩头却并没有执着于把但丁的手甩下去，通红的耳廓暴露了他还没有从刚刚的想象中走出来，事实上如果没有更多肢体上的接触，他现在也不是很确定这个但丁是不是真实的，但是他在但丁面前所剩无几的脸面不允许他张口提出这个请求。所以当但丁的额头贴上他的额头的时候，尼禄感到惊讶的同时心里又有一点窃喜，额头相抵的姿势已经十分贴近他的幻想。但丁的气息在鼻尖萦绕，比起之前加了一层雨天外出特有的泥土的气味，厚重却又温馨。

“你···”尼禄赶快出声破坏了这令他沉沦的气氛，他怕继续下去，“失而复得”的但丁又会离他而去。

谁能受得了一个毛头小子——虽然尼禄不这么认为但是面对但丁他不得不承认这点——对自己有着不可告人的欲望呢。

“嘘，别动，”在尼禄垂下头的时候，但丁的双手扶住了他的脸，将他的头又抬了起来，“嗯，好多了，但是还是有点烧。”

这太超过了···但丁手掌的温度几乎要灼伤了尼禄的脸颊，他的眼睛又不知道该放在哪里了，往前看是但丁温柔的目光，往下看是但丁结实的大腿以及腿中间那个危险的凸起——这让尼禄不禁咽了一下口水，但他认为这不能怪他，这世界上不可能有人能够抵挡得住但丁的魅力。如果闭着眼睛，他相信光是但丁的呼吸声或者脸颊上的热度甚至是但丁的气味都足以让他搭起来的保护墙崩塌，让那只名为欲望的野兽破笼而出，撕咬但丁的血肉，疯狂的纠缠但丁，想尽一切办法试图与他融为一体。而这也是他极力要避免发生的事。于是他将眼神看向了斜下方，不，那里也有但丁，他觉得自己仿佛是被但丁包围着，而且偏偏他现在看到的是但丁那该死的性感的小臂！  
乱了，一切都乱了。不论是呼吸节奏还是烧到所剩无几的思维，都乱了。

“虽然买了药，但是我也没什么经验，”但丁不知道从哪个地方掏出来几盒药放在尼禄手边，“你自己看着办。”

“你刚刚是去买药？给我的？”尼禄有些不敢相信，不过但丁此时此刻还坐在自己身边就已经是让早上的他不敢相信的情形了。

“不然呢？”但丁脱下沾着雨水的大衣随手扔在房间角落的另一张凳子上，“这里还有另一个需要大人照顾的发烧小孩吗？”

尼禄难得没有大声反驳——他依旧沉浸在但丁一举一动中展示的肌肉线条，只是小声的嘀咕一声自己不是小孩。

“既然你清醒了，我们来谈谈。”但丁收起了所有笑意，稍微端正了一下坐姿，“为什么去码头？”

尼禄此刻最不想面对的一个是但丁，一个是这个问题。眼下这种情况令尼禄非常的难堪，他觉得自己就好像是偷偷跑出去玩被家长抓包的小孩在被问话，更何况这是但丁，让他迷恋不已的但丁。但丁严肃的表情让他有些慌张，  
当然不是因为害怕——他为什么要害怕但丁——而是因为此时此刻的但丁实在是太他妈的性感了。

“我想跟你一起走。”尼禄迫使自己看着但丁的双眼而不是他被黑色衬衣包裹住的小臂，尤其是被雨水打湿后，面料更是该死的紧贴，“我已经···说过无数遍了。”老天！他的眼睛！他能从那双眼睛里看到自己！从那双玻璃似的浅蓝虹膜中看到自己！只有自己！

“你知道我问的不是这个···”但丁好像没察觉到自己加速的呼吸和短暂的失神，尼禄你掩饰的非常好。但是他给自己打气时还是漏听了后面半句。

“什么？”

但丁眼神中透出了些许无奈，“你的理由，给我一个你为什么想跟我走的理由。我不可能随便带着未成年的小鬼进入我的世界，你并不知道那有多奇怪。”

他还是厌烦了，尼禄想到，他能听出来但丁语气之中不加遮掩的焦躁。

“我只是觉得，我们是朋友了对吧。”很快，尼禄给出了一个在他心里觉得也许但丁可以接受的理由，“我不想离开···我的朋友。”

我不想离开你。

“很显然这个理由不足以打动我，”但丁叹了一口气，烦躁的抓了抓头发，“你在这好好休息，明天我送你回家之后再走。”

老天，但丁的头发，雨水没有给他添加一丝狼狈，反而彰显了他的野性，只不过他的神情并不像他的身体那么有侵略性，尼禄只能在但丁脸上看到泄气。等等，他刚刚说了什么？

“你还是要走？丢下我一个人？”

“丢下？我是你老爸吗？别把话说的好像我应该带着你离开你生活了十几年的地方一样。”

“为什么不！”尼禄掀开被子猛地坐起来，药盒被扫落在地的声音不大却如他的心跳一样杂乱，“你救了我，你带我清理那些该死的恶魔，你让我认识到了我生活的地方有多么的虚假，现在你要走，而我只是想跟着你，仅此而已！”

和尼禄的激动不同，但丁只是微微前倾了身子，“我说过，没有合适的理由，我不会让你踏足我的世界，你听不懂吗？”但丁很快调整好自己过分大的音量，不让它暴露自己的情绪，“你需要休息，也许今晚过后你能放下这个念头，乖乖回家和你的小女友生活。”

尼禄用恶魔之手的虚影抓住了起身走向隔壁房间的但丁的手腕，他感受到但丁的手臂短暂的僵硬了一下，很快又放松了下来，但是但丁并没有转过身，不挣脱也不回应，只是沉默。

“Dante，I···I love you···so much.”尼禄低着头，跪坐在床上，声音小到让人以为是自言自语，但他知道但丁能听到。他看不见但丁的脸，听不见但丁的声音，他放弃了所有的感官沉溺在自己的思绪里。也许但丁在下一秒就会甩开他的手，厌恶的连最后这一晚的时间都不会停留。他不知道过了今晚他还能否有勇气去找但丁的事务所，但是他不想让但丁就这么走了，至少要让但丁记住他，不管以什么样的方式，他都想让但丁记住他。

“请你不要现在就走，我，就只有几句话而已。” 他仍旧低着头，却能感受到但丁的视线带着浓厚的情感落在他身上，不等但丁回答，尼禄也不期望能听到但丁的回答，至少但丁还没走，甚至也没有挣脱开恶魔之手，“我也不知道从什么时候开始的，你从一个混蛋变成了一个性感炸弹，与你相处的这几天是···”尼禄停顿了一下，似乎在考虑用词，“我人生中最快乐最自由的日子。”

恶魔之手的虚影消散了，尼禄低头看着自己的双手苦笑一下，“我不知道我会变成什么样，但显然我不再是个正常人类，也许从一开始我就不是。姬莉叶告诉我我应该正视自己，从内到外都是，我想她是对的，所以我来找了你。我希望能跟你一起，我想在你身边。我不知道你的世界到底有多疯狂，但我确信我刚经历了再疯狂不过的事。你杀了教皇，我们打了一路，你把刀借给了我，你答应了克雷多的请求，你救了我，甚至你将这把属于你家族的刀让我保管，你跟我打闹跟我一起坐在屋顶吃披萨···那天翠西说的，你没反驳···我不知道你是什么心情，但是我真的没法控制我自己，”尼禄的声音夹杂着哽咽，“我不想让你知道我的想法，至少现在我们还是朋友——也许马上就不是了——我本不想破坏这个的。”

一只温热的手掌落在尼禄的头上，轻轻揉了揉他的白发，尼禄感受到了其中的善意和温柔，但他仍然不敢抬头，只是诧异的看着红色的靴子闯入他朦胧的视线，可他真的还能接受来自但丁的温柔吗？

“对不起但丁，我知道这很奇怪，我只是···你要离开···我···”

“嘘···没事儿了，你确实该说对不起，”但丁将那颗毛茸茸的脑袋搂进怀里，“我几乎想了我能想到的所有方法让你确认你是真的喜欢我而不是被雏鸟情节左右，你真的让我等到有点绝望。”

“是吗？那你可真是一个聪明又称职的鸟妈妈。”尼禄很快察觉到事情好像跟他想象的不太一样，或者说，好的那部分好像正在从奢望变成现实。他这句下意识的回呛为他赢来了但丁在他脑后拍了一下笑骂到：“小崽子你非要在这时候找打是吗？”但丁用双手捧起尼禄的脸，“来，抬头让性感炸弹叔叔看看你这为爱哭泣的脸。”

尼禄来不及躲避，湿润的湛蓝对上了轻佻的浅蓝，这次尼禄能看到那双眼睛里盛满了同自己一样的浓烈的感情。在听见但丁引用他的形容词时涨红了脸，窘迫的别开视线，慌乱的为其寻找一个落脚点。

但是视线所及处都是但丁。就好像他已经被但丁包围，无论如何也逃不开这个人，当然，他也并不想逃。

尼禄听见但丁低沉的笑了一声，刚想呛声回去，就被来自“性感炸弹”的性感的吻堵住了嘴。性感的舌头几乎毫无阻拦的开拓领地，性感的呼吸声掺杂着性感的吸吮声充斥着尼禄的大脑。  
该死的性感。

也许是尼禄先动的手，也许是但丁先压了上来，显然没人在乎到底是谁导致的两人踢掉厚重而累赘的被子，身体交叠在一起，盲目的跟随感觉撕扯对方的衣物，他们只在乎这期间他们的双唇没有分离。他们渴望对方的温度，渴望对方的气息，渴望对方几乎溢出的感情。

当两具身体毫无保留的贴合时，但丁和尼禄都发出了一声叹息，这感觉是这样的好，他们却让它来的这样的晚。

“是你的错。”但丁笑着看着尼禄为了更好的接纳自己在大口的喘息调整自己的状态，“你早就能得到这个的，别否认，我知道你想。”

尼禄瞪了但丁一眼，“是谁三番两次拒绝的我？”他能感受到自己在适应疼痛，他放松的非常快。

“那不是拒绝，是让你冷静思考，谁能想到你反而受刺激了。”但丁慢慢的挺动，在接收到来自身下的挑衅目光之后，放弃了自持，加快节奏以及力度打算给尼禄上一课，“小崽子就是小崽子。”

但丁愉悦的听着尼禄的声音逐渐由着少年独有的隐忍转变成放浪的高亢，阴茎抽插带来的满足感远不及他把尼禄调教的如此成功的成就感更让他兴奋。他俯身咬住了尼禄的乳头，牙齿围绕着可怜的乳头碾了一下，满意的听见尼禄沙哑的叫声，让这个小崽子变的这么性感的人是自己，但丁给自己记了一功。

尼禄并不太能跟得上但丁的节奏，他只能青涩的承受着但丁给予的所有，但他渐渐掌握了更加刺激但丁的方法，于是他用后穴讨好的吞吐但丁灼热的阴茎，不再吞下自己的叫喊而是放任它们被但丁搅得支离破碎，当他迷离的眼神撞上但丁近乎疯狂的目光时，他满意的听见但丁发出一阵粗重的嘶吼。性感炸弹也是需要引爆的不是吗，尼禄对引子握在自己手中这一事实非常的兴奋。

当天蒙蒙亮的时候，但丁才捡起地上的被子盖在两人身上，然后又将自己的阴茎埋在他开拓一晚的肥沃疆土中。但丁并不担心尼禄发烧会复发，没有什么是比出汗更好的药了，而他也不介意再用这种运动方式给尼禄治疗，但是被子可以勉强让中午前来提醒退房的旅店老板少一点惊吓。尼禄被开发的很好，这个动作并没有让他从疲惫的睡意之中清醒过来，只是嘟囔的骂了一句混蛋，接着把自己蜷在但丁的怀里。但丁被这个小动作取悦到了，于是他决定原谅DMC老板的小情人对自己的小冒犯，并把这归类于可口的小情趣之中，伸出双臂紧紧的搂着白毛崽子陷入了迟来的梦乡。


End file.
